Summerween Costumes
by Pixelz
Summary: Bill and Mabel have broken up. It's up to Dipper and Pacifica to get them back together. With a little help from Summerween costumes of course. One-shot. MaBill and minor Dipcifica.


**Just a cute little one-shot for Halloween! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Please Dipper?" Pacifica begged. "It's for them!"<p>

"Only because you asked." Dipper groaned. "You know I really don't like this idea."

"I know." Pacifica cheered. "But you're doing it for Mabel."

"Ok fine." Dipper said. "It was sad when they broke up." He said recalling the memory.

_~Flashback~_

"_You didn't have to go and ruin the play!" Mabel shrieked._

"_It was an accident!" Bill argued._

"_It's always an accident with you!" Mabel said. _

"_I said I was sorry!" Bill screamed._

"_Guys can you just work this out?" Dipper asked._

"_NO!" Mabel and Bill screamed at the same time._

"_Bill why do you have to ruin everything?" Mabel asked._

"_I don't mean to it just happens!" Bill shouted._

"_Maybe because you're an evil dream demon!" Mabel screamed. She slapped her hands over her mouth. _

_Bill looked like he was about to cry._

"_Bill I-"_

"_No." Bill said. "I don't want to hear it."_

"_Bill please I-"_

"_We're over." Bill said running off._

_~Flashback End~_

"I still can't believe Mabel said that." Pacifica said.

"I still can't believe Mabel is still in her room." Dipper said. "So, when are we bringing them here?"

"I'll bring Mabel here tomorrow and you can bring Bill. Just don't let them see each other." Pacifica said.

"Ok." Dipper said pecking her cheek. "You come up with the greatest plans.

"I know." Pacifica teased.

* * *

><p>Mabel said in her bed thinking about what she had done a couple of days ago.<p>

She called him an evil dream demon.

If she hadn't said that they would probably still be together. And the worst part is that she hadn't seen him since.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Go away." Mabel said.

"It's me, Pacifica." The voice said.

Mabel hesitated. "Ok fine. You can come in."

The door inched open. "Hey." Pacifica greeted.

"Hey." Mabel said.

"How's it going?" Pacifica asked.

"Horribly." Mabel said.

"Ok time to change the subject." Pacifica said. "What are you gonna be for Summerween?"

"I'm staying here for Summerween." Mabel mumbled.

"What?" Pacifica shrieked. "Mabel, Summerween is your favorite holiday!"

"I don't feel like it." Mabel said.

"I'm dragging you out of here if I have to." Pacifica said.

"Fine." Mabel grumbled.

They walked to the Summerween store together.

Meanwhile, Dipper was looking for Bill in the forest.

"Bill?" Dipper called. "Where are you?"

"Right here Pine Tree." Bill called.

Dipper whipped around. There he was, sitting on the edge of a cliff, his head in his hands.

"Aren't you afraid you're gonna fall?" Dipper asked.

"No." Bill said. "My human form would die but my demon form wouldn't." Bill explained. "I could finally get away from here and never come back."

"You know you don't mean that." Dipper said.

"I don't know anymore." Bill said.

"Can you at least stay for Summerween?" Dipper asked.

"Why not?" Bill said.

"Let's go pick out a costume." Dipper said dragging Bill to the Summerween store.

* * *

><p>"How about this one Mabel?" Pacifica asked holding up a watermelon costume, hoping she would say no.<p>

"Not my type." Mabel said. "I like fruit and all, but I don't like watermelon."

Finally, Pacifica found the costume.

"How about this one?" Pacifica said holding up a long, white dress with gold trimming. "It's Juliette from Romeo and Juliette."

Mabel looked at it. "Why not?" She said.

"Yes! Go try it on!" Pacifica said pushing Mabel into the dressing room.

A few minutes later, Mabel came out with the dress on.

"Hmm." Pacifica said thinking. "We'll fix your hair later. Take it off and let's buy it!"

Meanwhile, Dipper was helping Bill find a costume.

"I'll wear whatever you pick." Bill said.

_Perfect. _Dipper thought. "How about this one?" He said holding up an old timey outfit. **(If you want to know what the outfit looks like, search up men's clothing from the 1800s and it's letter B on the first picture)**

"I'll just leave the violin at home and it'll be perfect!" Bill said.

"Ok!" Dipper said. "Let's buy it!"

* * *

><p>"Mabel you look absolutely beautiful!" Pacifica exclaimed.<p>

"Thanks." Mabel said. "You do too!"

Pacifica was wearing a simple black cat costume. Pacifica grabbed their bags. "Let's go!"

Soon, the two were out trick-or-treating.

But so were Dipper and Bill.

"Come on Bill, this way!" Dipper called.

"Fine Puppy Dog." Bill teased. Dipper was dressed as a black dog.

Dipper groaned. "Do you have to call me that?"

"Yup." Bill said. "It's my duty."

Dipper rolled his eyes. Then he spotted Pacifica. She caught his eye and winked. That was their signal.

"Come on Bill, this way." Dipper said.

"Ok, ok." Bill said. "Where are we going now?"

"Stay right here. I'll be right back." Dipper said. Then he ran off.

Bill did as he was told and stood on the sidewalk.

Meanwhile, Pacifica was doing the same to Mabel.

"Mabel, this way!" Pacifica called.

"Ok!" Mabel said as she skipped over to Pacifica.

"Stay here. I'll be right back!" Pacifica said as she ran off.

Mabel turned around and saw Bill on the same sidewalk she was on, alone. Her eyes went wide. She wanted to go hide in a bush. "Um...hi." She squeaked.

Bill turned around. "Oh...hey. Nice costume."

"Yeah it's Juliette." Mabel explained.

"Weird. Mine's Romeo." Bill said/

"W-what are you doing h-here?" Mabel stuttered.

"Dipper told me to stay here and then he ran off." Bill explained.

"Pacifica did the same to me." Mabel said. "They've set us up!" She whisper-shouted. "The costumes and everything!"

"What should we do?" Bill whispered back.

"I don't know." Mabel said. "Are you still mad at me?"

Bill sighed. "No actually. I'm not."

Mabel silently cheered. "So are we good?"

"We're good." He said. "We're back together then."

"But we can't let them win." Mabel whispered. "Here's the plan." Mabel explained the plan.

"Ok." Bill said, smirking. "I'm NOT forgiving you!" He said loud enough for Dipper and Pacifica to hear. They were in the bush across the seat.

"Bill I'm sorry!" Mabel shouted. "Please!"

"No!" Bill yelled. "You really hurt me Mabel!"

"Well you hurt me too!" Mabel screamed. "I guess we really are over!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

The both stomped away from each other, smirking. For they knew they would be by the same bush in a couple of minutes.

Meanwhile in the bush, Dipper and Pacifica looked shocked as the scene unfolded in front of them.

"It didn't work." Dipper muttered. "I thought for sure..."

"Maybe they aren't meant for each other." Pacifica said sadly.

"They seem like the perfect couple." Dipper said. "I don't know what happened."

"Yellow Pine Tree, Llama!" Bill greeted from behind.

Dipper and Pacifica screamed.

"Haha! You should have seen your faces!" Mabel laughed.

"Shooting Star's right! Priceless!" Bill laughed.

"Don't scare us like that!" Dipper shrieked.

"So I take it you two are back together?" Pacifica asked once she had calmed down.

"You bet!" Bill said.

"Yay!" Pacifica cheered. "Isn't that great Dipper?"

"Y-yeah." Dipper said, still freaked out by their little scare.

"Come on. Let's go trick-or-treating!" Bill said.

And the four set out for some more candy.


End file.
